


Monster

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Psyker’s jealous again.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of part two to psykerberserker's fic: http://psykerberserker.tumblr.com/post/110713105370/jealousy

“You didn’t have to come, you know.”

Mastermind decided to venture out to the Sander area, particularly to the Sandtitlus’ Grave. Mastermind realized that Psyker had noticed his outings lately, although the scientist madesure never to specify the where or why. Still, he dodged any questions he had had and more, because he honestly wasn’t too sure how well he’d react to the details.

“Who knows what your klutzy self would do,” Psyker murmured. The berserker flinched at the look Mastermind shot him and quickly covered up by adding, “I mean I know, I just wanted to see you’ve been doing. Can’t hurt right?”

The scientist forego answering, opting to stare ahead blankly.

_I suppose we’ll see about that._

And lucky him, they had arrived now too.

The duo stood near the edge of a cliff and Mastermind shot a calculating stare back at Psyker, awaiting the reaction. Mastermind was not surprised. It didn’t take very long for the brawler to figure things out. He could just see the gears turning and when he glanced at him confirmed. He already look prepared to call for him.

“Mastermind—”

But before Psyker could get the rest out, Mastermind nimbly hopped over the edge and with the help of his Dynamo catching him, he slid the rest of the way down the side of the sandy cliff until he met solid ground again. The scientist could hear Psyker still calling him from above but drowned him out with his own voice, “Chomper!”

And right on cue, a small kesski poked its head around broken pillars, chirping at the sound of its name.

“Chomper,” Mastermind called again, practically beaming.

Chomper, finally recognizing Mastermind, bounded its way over happily to him. “Kehee,” It chirped again.

Mastermind tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t as Chomper bounced its way up to him. He held out his arms for the kesski and it accepted the hug willingly, leaping with joy into his arms. “You are just so cute,” He whispered lowly, resisting the urge to rub his face against Chomper.

Chomper had no objections to all the sudden attention and affection, squeaking happily even.

However, the now approaching Psyker was another story. “I cannot believe—”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Mastermind instead held up a hand, halting Psyker halfway. “No,” He began, head turned away now. “I don’t want to hear it. I said you didn’t have to come, after all. Just keep quiet.”

Regardless, Psyker opened his mouth to get in the last word at least, but something a little to the left of Mastermind had caught his attention instead. His Dynamo whirled to life too, having heard a story on the way here about how offensive these mobs were lately. He’d take no chances.

His pointed staring alerted Mastermind, because he too turned to find what Psyker was staring so pointedly at. He was disrupted, however, when he realized how much of a fuss Chomper was making in his arms. His eyebrows shot up and he asked, “What is it, boy?”

Whatever the two had saw, Chomper saw as well and moved frantically in Mastermind’s arms until he finally was free from his grasp. It made haste to the spot Psyker was still so intently focused on.

As Mastermind watched this unfold, he waved an arm before Psyker to stop him. “Wait, don’t do anything!”

Again, the irritated brawler found himself being stopped when he narrowed his focus on Chomper and… was that another kesski? He watched as Chomper seemingly soothed it out of hiding. And indeed, it was another kesski, although much smaller. Besides the obvious difference in stature, this one had a tiny part of its right ear missing, as if It were chewed off or something in a scuffle. It looked so scared too, trembling, eyes big as it stared at them both. For a brief moment, Psyker almost felt bad for it. Almost.

Because then it proceeded to move towards Mastermind, along with Chomper. And the researcher was already ready to burst with delight with the way he was forcing down a smile.

“Chomper,” And Mastermind bent down so he could be closer to them. “And who may this be?” The two kesski squeaked and cooed, apparently holding an actual conversation with the researcher, who nodded appropriately in response at times.

Psyker’s face contorted into that of disgust because, “Ya mean to tell me you speak kesski now?”

Mastermind shot the brawler an unreadable expression before turning back to Chomper and the smaller kesski. “So, a name… how about, oh! Nibbles?”

Nibbles, although seemingly shy, perked up about having a name now too.

“You named this monster as well?”

Mastermind stood up, hand on his hip as he huffed. “Chomper and Nibbles are not monsters. And look at that,” He cut off what he’d been saying to change gears, eyes shifting downwards. As the researcher paused to watch the two kesski, Nibbles who had been previously staring at Psyker was now slowly waddling its way to the brawler. “I think Nibbles even likes you, look!”

Psyker was not amused. He could feel his face morph with unhindered annoyance, watching with irritation as Nibbles ever so slowly made its way to his foot. He ignored it, shooting his glare at this illogical scientist because seriously. “So, you’ll come miles and miles away from home to spend time with these things—”

“As I have said, they’re not things, and they have names!”

“But you’re fine with cooping yourself up in your lab and then ignoring me when I’m right there?”

Mastermind brought a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “Just because I throw them affection, and love them—”

“Oh,” Psyker brought up his hands. “Oh, so now you love them too. Well, if you love these monsters so much,” He felt himself hesitate for a split second, able to clearly see pain etching its way onto Mastermind’s face, but he couldn’t stop now, even if he wanted to, “Then I guess there’s no room for me.”

Before the clouded thoughts of doubt and second guessing could roll in, Psyker fled, turning fast with his back to Mastermind, making sure not to look at his face because _got damn it_.

–

He didn’t mean it, didn’t believe any of those words one bit.

But somehow, the situation still hurt.

Got damn it, how was he here, jealous over those silly creatures again?

Blank eyes traveled out into the wide and open abysses before him. Though his eyes gave away nothing, inside there was still a storm of turmoil, which he kept at bay by opening and clenching his fist. He would open his palm and clench it close, grabbing a handful of dirt, and he had done this so much until there was a small dug out area, and now he could hear the plasma crackling from his hand.

He clenched it closed again, for now.

His thoughts kept assaulting him from every which way, as he sat there, calmly. He inwardly jolted, however, when something caught his attention. 

Psyker felt a nearing presence, and it felt nothing like Mastermind’s. With his guard still up, he whipped around, hand held out preparing to blast whatever it was approaching him until he saw it—“That kesski, Chomper.” No, this one looked too small to be Chomper. The berserker narrowed his eyes. “Nibbles?”

The poor thing was trembling all over. It looked like it was trying with all its might to approach him but now it was too afraid to do so.

 _Now_ Psyker felt bad for it.

His eyebrows knitted together and he turned openly towards it. His face shifted to that of slight worry when he saw Nibbles flinch. Perplexed, he looked down to his hand to see it still emitting energy and he shut his fist tightly. Trying again, he held out a tentative hand, awaiting its reaction.

“Skeee?” It pondered aloud, tilting its head at Psyker’s new gesture. After a few moments in silence, it seemed to work up the nerve to crawl its way up and over to Psyker. It stumbled just as it got about a few feet from Psyker.

Without thinking, one of Psyker’s Dynamo treaded quickly and carefully but with just enough time to catch Nibbles from falling. Psyker looked to the lone Dynamo, surprised. He had thought that his weapon might scare him, but now that he looked the little fella over, it seemed to enjoy resting on his Dynamo.

“Huh,” Psyker said, watching the kesski play on the Dynamo. “You devils really are kind of cute… And here I called you a monster.” A solemn look crossed his face, thoughts shifting elsewhere—to Mastermind. He heard himself say, to no one in particular, “Green eyed monster, they call it right? Maybe I am the monster then.”

“No, you’re just an insufferable meathead.”

At the sound of the ever familiar nickname, Psyker whirled around, eyes widening as he realized he was seeing this, he had probably heard him, and well, the given—he was here now. Psyker’s gaze dropped to the floor, and then he turned away.

That didn’t perturb Mastermind in the slightest. He put Chomper down next to Nibbles, who seemed delighted to find its friend again. Mastermind smiled briefly before standing beside Psyker. When the scientist saw that Psyker still wouldn’t budge, he held back a sigh before he unfolded his arms and held a hand out to the sitting brawler, “Here.”

Psyker finally glanced his way.

Mastermind had many insults tucked away, more fitting for how he felt but then he saw the near pitiful look Psyker was giving him. Realizing what he needed to do now, the researcher inhaled deeply and then thrust his hand back out aggressively in Psyker’s face. “Psyker,” Mastermind tried and when that didn’t catch his attention, with a tone so soft and tender, he tried again, “Psyk, take my hand.”

Ah, there. Though silent, he now had the berserker’s undivided attention. He finally accepted his hand too.

“Psyk,” Mastermind began and where to begin honestly. There was no simple way to say this, was there? And then it hit him. Of course there was. “Psyk,” He tried again. “I love _you_.”

A profusely blushing brawler immediately snatched his hand away.

Mastermind resisted the urge to roll his eyes, although, it’d be more affectionate this time around. “Maybe I don’t say or show it enough, but I do.” And he stepped closer to press an apologetic kiss to his cheek. “Just because I find something else I like and fawn over it, doesn’t mean there’s any less love for you. Nothing or anyone replace you.”

Psyker was beyond words right now, but still, hearing Mastermind say these kinds of sweet words did wonders for him. His heart, however, was another story. He resisted the urge to clench at the area over his chest in a vain attempt to dull the ever nosy thumping that he was afraid Mastermind might hear.

“Besides,” Mastermind chirped happily, glancing downwards. “You can’t be a monster if this softhearted little thing likes you so much.” He joked, smile intact.

The silent brawler followed Mastermind’s line of sight to see Nibbles had left Chomper on the Dynamo and had rested itself against Psyker’s leg. He wasn’t sure how that went unnoticed, but he’d have to admit it was still pretty damn cute. He bent down quickly and gently scooped up Nibbles into his arms and cradled it. “These guys really aren’t so bad,” Psyker murmured, tickling Nibbles on his tummy.

“And neither are you,” Mastermind had a smirk on his lips now. “Papa Psyker.”

A number of expressions ran across Psyker’s face but he couldn’t settle on one, hoping that whatever face he was making now conveyed his very “what the hell did you just call me and why?” feelings.

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all.” The scientist waved him off though, forcing down chuckles. “Get this though. According to Chomper, this little fella may be shy but he sure does get into some serious fights and always comes out victorious. That’s how it got its… battle scar on its ear, I suppose.”

“Eh, a fighter? Sounds like my kinda kesski.” 

“Still, this little cutie being so destructive?” Mastermind asked as he cooed at it.

Nibbles titled its head, eyes beaming with innocence.

The two raised an eyebrow and then shot a look at each other, before in unison, agreeing, “Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
